Persistency
by LackingDelirium
Summary: He had seen her around, sometimes.


Persistency

He had seen her around, sometimes. Whiterun was a large city for sure, but he had seen her blonde hair whisper through the wind. It was hard not to when her locks rivaled the sun. He heard from Carlotta that the wisp of a girl had just bought Breezehome, a home hardly larger than a hovel, but it was still impressive in a way.

Sometimes he thought she was worse than Nazeem, because she might not have been prideful. She was kind. Too kind. Sweet to every child and helpful to all the citizens. And she never asked for a coin in return. It was an affront to the Companions for sure, as she never once approached the great hall.

Word of her good deeds spread through the city like wildfire. Soon, everyone knew their thanes's true identity she was Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn.

Alduin's death soon reached the very edges of Skyrim and her return was marked with triumph and celebration. All of Jorrvaskr watched from the distance, eyes on her, regarding her as an equal. He remembered Kodlak murmmuring to him, "So much lost potential." Not once had she approached the Companions, she simply bypassed them on her way to Eorland's forge.

The old Smith in his drunken state, once muttered that the girl had surpassed him in level a long time ago, that she had taught him, Eorland Gray-mane a few new tricks.

Ridiculous.

Vilkas wasn't sure what the Kodlak meant by that. Nevertheless, he had seen her around. It was hard to miss someone as striking as that. And she was striking, it was impossible to deny. Yes, he had seen her but never had two words been exchanged between the two. There was a very good possibility she had no idea who he was and for some reason, that deeply bothered Vilkas.

It was Morndas when he first made eye contact with her. Her sharp green eyes pierced his and for many following nights, every-time Vilkas closed his eyes, those same eyes seemed tattooed on his eyelids. It was odd, he didn't even know her name.

Vilkas had seen Lucia speak to the girl more than once, they seemed to be on a familiar basis. Perhaps she knew. However, when he approached her under the Gildergreen, the child burst into tears at the sight of him in his heavy armor and huge sword.

Farkas found that hilarious.

Her name escaped him for weeks.

"No one knows her real name but I've heard she goes by Ysmir. There's rumors that her parents named her Akatosh." Farkas pointed her out on a Fredas as he laughed joyfully into his pint of mead. Vilkas carefully examined her, pretending not to react in order to spite his brother, the soft glow of the Bannered Mare brought out her petite face. He didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful woman. He doubted she existed. Akatosh, what a strange name.

"Her parents must have either been brave or foolish to name their mortal child after Akatosh himself." Vilkas said to Farkas in between sips.

Farkas, his tone more serious than Vilkas had heard before, "Well I'm not sure she's entirely mortal. I wonder if her parents were right in naming her." He considered his brother's words for a long moment. If rumor was true, she had returned from Sovngarde-and if that was true, it was entirely possible that she wasn't mortal anymore.

"Then she was blessed by the gods." Vilkas decided.

"Or cursed by them." A sweet voice interrupted amused. The two brothers jumped slightly at the interruption. Vilkas tore his eyes from the fire and to his left, the very women they were discussing stood a few feet away, at the counter. Her eyebrow was raised and her lips were curled at the edges, what emotion they were supposed to express, Vilkas couldn't tell.

As if possessed, his eyes traveled up her body without his permission, taking in the memory of her shapely body, the soft curve with muscle underneath. She was dressed in wizard's robes today, the form fitting cloth accentuated her body further. It was shameful how he was devouring her when his eyes. Farkas would never do the same, Vilkas didn't even need to glance to know Farkas kept his eyes at a respectable level. When his eyes did finally reach her face, a knowing look was upon her face. She knew. An unfamiliar flush of heat filled his face and Vilkas looked away shamefully.

"Hello, I'm Farkas and this is my brother Vilkas. We're companions from Jorrvaskr." Vilkas wanted to die a little, there went his brother, drawing more attention to him. He daren't look at her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ysmir." As if we didn't already know that.

"Wanna sit down with us?" Farkas was going to die painfully. Her easy smiles were hard to ignore. Before she could answer, the front doors slammed open and another woman entered the inn. She offered no smiles to Vilkas and his brother before whispering something in the Dragonborn's ear. Vilkas watched her eyes widened and she stood straight.

Her expression was troubled as she fidgeted with her hands. "My apologies boys, I'll have to join you another time. Have a blessed night." And with that, she vanished in the darkness.

Vilkas waited a few more moments, to make certain both women were gone. When all seemed clear, he turned to his brother and clocked him over the head. "What's the big idea-inviting her to sit with us? Do you know who she is?"

Farkas wiped his face, he was drinking when Vilkas punched him, knocking his mead over and spilling it everywhere. "I invited her because I thought you wanted to."

Vilkas froze, had he heard right? "What did you say?"

Farkas snorted, "you heard me. I've seen you brother, I've seen you watch her. You look at her a lot and I think she looks at you too. You act like a milkdrinker sometimes, so I figured you needed the push." Vilkas narrowed his eyes, ignoring the spring of hope from Farkas's sentence. She looks at you too.

Ysmir was dragonborn and he was cursed. Vilkas sneered. "You read too much into things. Dragonborn or not, she's just a common wench. Don't misread my emotions." Just uttering those words stung his soul. He put an end to the conversation by lifting his mug once more.

"Okay, whatever you say."

He saw her again, maybe two months after the inn. It was an unusually hot day in Whiterun, the warm summer heat put everyone in a lethargic, carefree mood. It was as if the whole city was running in slow motion. Vilkas rested in the back porch of Jorrvaskr, basking in the pleasant weather. Maybe he could move to Elsweyr-they had warm weather year-round.

Vilkas didn't like sand though. So Skyrim it was.

"Gods be praised." Eorlund's gruff voice rang down from the top of the skyforge. Apparently someone was buying something. Better not let the Battle Borns know someone purchased from a Stormcloak sympathizer. Whoever it was was ruined. The Battleborns were particularly bloodthirsty. It didn't matter that Skyforge steel was the best kind of steel.

He sat up abruptly when he heard her soft bell of a laugh ring down as well. It was her, she was back. Vilkas, determined to play nonchalant, relaxed further into his chair, praying she wouldn't come this way.

"Ysmir! Hello, nice day today right?" Farkas, as friendly as ever. Vilkas knew there was no way the blonde woman remembered them in the two minute interaction they had.

"Greetings Farkas. It is a nice day. Tell me, companions of Jorrvaskr, are you doing your duties and protecting the city?" There was a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Aye, protecting it from all those bards and their terrible singing."

"Oh don't tell me you dislike bards!" To Vilkas' dismay, their voices were getting nearer. He saw them round the corner and his breath left his body. Ysmir was there- her body out of any armor or robes and instead she was dressed in a beautiful blue gown, a delicate circlet lay on her head. Her cheeks were tinged a slight pink, matching her full lips.

Farkas was walking by her side, holding a basket in the crook of his elbow. Vilkas made eye contact with her once more. "Hello Vilkas. Lovely day." He nodded back politely, trying to find his voice.

"What brings you to Jorrvaskr today?" He managed to choke out, his voice sounding just a little strained.

She smiled sweetly, it clenched at Vilkas's heart. "Oh, nothing, I just came by to do a little shopping." It was said just a tad cryptically. What Vilkas would do to have this woman as his wife. "I do have a meeting with the Jarl later, so I will have to change out of this."

"You look very nice." Vilkas blurted out before he could stop himself. He could see Farkas hold in his laughter behind Ysmir.

Her eyes were wide in surprise for a second, "Oh! Thank you, I might just add a few pieces of jewelry, maybe that will suffice." She had not expected a compliment and Vilkas felt embarrassed for forcing it on her. Vilkas could barely hope to dream that he could see the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks, separate from the pink already there.

She smiled at him again and Vilkas couldn't help but smile back. He knew the entire exchange was being watched by his brother and there was the teasing of a lifetime waiting for him after she left.

They stood in silence for half a beat before she looked at the sky and sighed. "Well, I must get going. Nice seeing you two, have a blessed day." She thanked Farkas and took her basket from him before practically running off.

"Look, your smile scared her off, nice going."

Vilkas scowled and ignored his idiot brother. "Why does she always say that?" Vilkas asked no one in particular. "'Blessed day' I've only heard the priestesses say that."

"Well her real name is Akatosh. Must come with the name." Farkas shrugged.

The next time he saw her, Vikas asked her just that.

"Why do you go by Ysmir instead of your real name?" The summer sun was transitioning to autumn's air and the air had never been fresher. The leaves had already changed to reflect the coming season, painting Whiterun in orange hues except for the vibrancy of the Gildergreen.

Which they had Ysmir to thank for.

He had caught her just outside the palace stairs, she was humoring Heimskr as politely as she could. This woman really is perfect. She had seen him and barely started walking toward him when he asked her. She stopped midway and for once, there was no smile of her lovely face. Only hard stone.

"My name is a curse and my parents sealed my destiny the moment they named me. It was foolish of them." It was odd to hear her speak so bitterly. He recalled the conversation she had with Olfina, when she inquired about Ysmir's parents, the young girl had nothing but love and praise for the people that raised her.

"Does anyone call you by it anymore?"

"Yes, they do." She didn't elaborate who was allowed to call her by such a cursed name. "Ysmir is fine, along with Dragonborn if you must."

"I didn't mean to pry. I apologize if I overstepped."

Her smile return, genuine and bright. "You didn't know, there's nothing to forgive."

Vilkas made his mind to marry the girl.

It was Aela's birthday the next time he saw her, she was talking to his twin, in that easy way that she did. It wasn't fair that someone like that was so carefree. Shor's underpants, his brother spotted him. Half the urge to jump into the nearest bush over took Vilkas so much it shocked him. Farkas could sense that and he only called him over. "Vilkas! Come over here." With no other choice, Vilkas very begrudgingly walked over.

"Hello brother, Ysmir." He nodded in her direction and missed her hurt expression. "What can I do for you?"

"Ysmir and I were just talking and I thought it would be a good idea to invite her to the party." Aela had announced earlier in the morning that "she was not getting any younger and that we might as well drink ourselves sick while we can." Kodlak was supposed to bring some of his reserve at the party.

Vilkas couldn't think of a worse idea. Ysmir or Akatosh seemed to love the idea and she clapped her hands excitedly. "A party? That sounds wonderful! Are you sure it's okay I go? I'm not a companion…" She trailed off.

"Yet. You might just become one. Of course you're welcome to the celebration." Vilkas found himself reassuring her. "Just come by Jorrvaskr at dusk ready to drink. No need to bring anything." It must have been the right thing to do because she smiled so brilliantly that Vilkas felt himself melt.

No use denying it, he was definitely smitten. She said her goodbyes and promised to come later. As she retreated, Farkas elbowed Vilkas teasingly. "You like her."

Vilkas blushed and hissed at his brother, "it's not like that. We've barely ever spoken. I'm just being nice."

"Oh come now brother, you and I both know you want it to be more."

"When did you get so damn nosy?"

Farkas laughed deeply and shook his head, making his way back up to Jorrvaskr. Vilkas followed, his face annoyed, but inside he was excited for the events that would soon come.

She was a little late. Aela was already pink in the face when Ysmir stepped in, wearing another lovely dress, this one white and flowy. Standing behind her was the woman who had whispered in her ear all those months ago.

Already a bit buzzed, Vilkas had more courage than usual and headed towards the tow. He could make out bits of conversation the closer he got. "Lydia, It's not a big deal that I'm here. It's just a party." So the other one is Lydia. I've heard of her she must be the housecarl. Why doesn't she want Ysmir to be here?

"I understand that my thane, but I don't like the way that man looks at you." Vilkas nearly stopped cold. Who was she referring to? Surely not him? Vilkas stopped near the table of food and pretended to examine the sweetrolls.

"Lydia, it isn't anyone's business who looks at me whatever way, understand? I'm the dragonborn for god's sake, I can handle myself."

"But you know Asgei-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Vilkas felt the chill in her tone and the housecarl was wise enough to stop. He felt a tap on his back and Vilkas turned quickly, he was face to face with Ysmir.

"Greetings Vilkas, sorry for being so late, I ran into a little problem." Sensing her sad mood, he offered her the sweetroll in his hand. She stared at it before smiling. "Thank you, these are my favorites."

"Don't worry about being late, come have a drink or two and relax." He cracked her a small, rare smile and was glad to receive one back.

One drink turned to two and then before they knew it, there were countless mugs littered on the table and chairs. Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, and Ysmir remained, all of them were laying on the floor of Jorrvaskr. All of them drunker than a bard.

Giggles kept erupting from Ysmir and Aela, setting them off again in an endless cycle of pointless laugher. Vilkas couldn't think of a happier time, his hand was just a reach away from holding hers and he fought the temptation.

"Soooo, dragonborn, dovahkiin, savior of nirn!" Aela started before giggling again.

"Yes! That's me." The blonde answered.

"Okay tell me, you're amazing, you could have your pick of anyone, male and female, so why aren't you married?" The giggling stopped and Vilkas scarcely dared to breathe, he wanted to hear her answer. It was odd to him that someone so beautiful and kind and powerful was not tied to a man.

"Never got around to it." She was definitely lying and hiding a lot. Vilkas wanted to know but he was scared to push her.

"That is no answer." Aela pressed, she had no problem with that. She was too many mead mugs in by now and had no filter whatsoever.

"My thane, we need to be leaving now. You have to be in Riften by Morndas." Lydia appeared from the shadows, her hand stretched out for Ysmir to take.

"I don't want to go. There's nothing for me in Riften."

Lydia sighed and for the first time, Vilkas saw her hard face be replaced with a warm and loving expression, her voice was soft and soothing. "You say that now but we both know if you don't go, you'll be very sad. You're just drunk, you'll thank me when you're sober."

Vilkas felt a boiling rage. Who was this woman to order the dragonborn around? Ysmir was having a good time and she didn't want to leave. "You there," He shakily pointed to Lydia, who raised her eyebrow. "Ysmir doesn't wanna leave. You better leave her alone. She's the dragonborn and she's having fun with us."

Lydia gave him the most disgusted look he had ever received in his life. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know Akatosh like I do, you know nothing. You only know what she has shown you and one drink session doesn't mean you are friends. My thane will never warm your bed. So get out of my way." She supported Ysmir under one arm and proceeded to leave Jorrvaskr, slamming the doors on the way out.

Farkas mumbled, "that could have gone better."

The last time he spoke to her was two months after that. It was well into winter in Whiterun, everything was covered in snow, minus the Gildergreen of course.

Vilkas was in Jorrvaskr when the doors opened, letting the cold air into the warm hall. He looked up from his breakfast and his eyes landed on her. She was speaking lowly to Aela, no doubt apologizing for the last two months.

Vilkas was going to kiss her, he was determined, she would not get away this time. He moved to get out of his seat when he saw her motion to him, her usual smile absent.

"Greetings Vilkas."

"Ysmir." He nodded towards her. She turned and led them to a more secluded area of Jorrvaskr. She sat them down at a corner table.

"I came here to speak to you." Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows, what was going on? "I've seen the way you look at me." Vilkas nearly choked on air, she wasn't warming anything up.

"Yes?" He needed to test the waters, her usually kind face was set in a grim line. His heart thudded in his chest.

"I'm afraid I can't return your feelings." His heart dropped. Was this rejection? But he hadn't even said anything!

"Oh." It was all he could manage.

"I'm truly sorry. I wish things could be different."

Me too.

The last time he saw her was early summer next year. She didn't see him, they didn't speak.

Vilkas was on a job with his brother, still nursing his heart and the job led them to Riften. Vilkas had never liked the city, disliking all the wood. "That was an easy job, too easy for the companions. Anyone could have handled that." He complained to Farkas.

His brother wasn't listening. Farkas was frozen, staring a little to his right. Vilkas followed his eye-line and stood still as well.

"Is that Ysmir?" Farkas asked. Vilkas nodded slowly. Ysmir, the girl he still loved strolled around Riften's marketplace, hand in hand with another tall, handsome, blond nord. They made a handsome couple, he could never hope to measure up.

Vilkas responded. "Didn't know she lived here. None of our business. Time to head back to Whiterun."

"Vilkas-"

"Leave it."

This is a one shot spinoff of an idea that I have forming in my brain. Consider this a background story to a larger not yet written story.


End file.
